1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for gathering printed products along a gathering line formed by a transport device and feed devices for the printed products, where the transport device has receiving points for the supplied printed products located at regular intervals on a revolving traction mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems of the type indicated above are used in the further processing of printed products, namely, to gather the flat products, especially printed products, into loose stacks of material. “Flat products” are understood to be folded sheets, cards, CD/DVD-ROMs, or merchandise samples. The gathered printed products are then sent to an additional processing step, where they are usually bound with wire or glue.
Feed devices, each of which is loaded with one of the types of printed product to be gathered, are located along a horizontal transport line. Receiving points or catch elements attached at regular intervals to a revolving, driven traction mechanism are conducted past all of the feed devices during one revolution and thus loaded with the printed products. Depending on the type of gathering system, the printed products can be transported either lengthwise or crosswise to their flat sides during the gathering process. So that the printed products can be bound with glue, they are laid on top of each other in the closed state to form a stack and then glued along one side in a glue binder. A sheet-gathering machine of the standard type is disclosed in CH 635 046. If the printed products are to be stitched after gathering, they must first be opened in the middle and then laid down on top of each other in the opened state.
It is possible that, because of defective printed products or malfunctions, the receiving points can be so badly damaged that they can no longer operate properly. In systems according to the prior art, defective parts must be replaced before production can resume. Under certain conditions, this can take a long time and thus significantly delay the completion of the run. This is especially irksome when there are only a few copies left to be finished and the truck hired to deliver them is already waiting at the loading dock.